The present invention relates to a brake disc for a vehicle disc brake, comprising a radially inner hub portion intended to be non-rotatably joined to a wheel hub, a surrounding, radially outer disc portion with friction surfaces facing in opposite directions, and passages disposed in the outer disc portion, said passages being arranged to guide cooling air in the disc material between the friction surfaces.